


The Riko Express (Free Boarding)

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Futanari, Gangbang, Other, Running a Train on Riko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Dia comes up with a new way to restore Aqours' flagging team unity.





	The Riko Express (Free Boarding)

The members of Aqours were talking amongst themselves, trying to determine why this emergency meeting had been called. Nobody had been briefed on the reasoning, so everybody was curious as to what was going on. Standing at the front of the room was Dia, a pointer stick in her hand. When she slapped it against the whiteboard, everyone quieted down and turned to face her. It seemed like the reason for the meeting would finally be revealed.

"Alright girls, I'm sure you're all wondering why I called this meeting." That got a few nods. The others just sat back and waited. "Now, lately I've been noticing a worrying trend in our group. We're not working together like we used to. Our communication is no longer up to snuff. It seems that perhaps our recent successes have gone to our heads." She paced back and forth in front of the group, looking over each and every one of them. "I'm afraid that the unity of Aqours is beginning to crack."

"Well what can we do about it?" Kanan spoke up, leaning forward in her seat. "I'm sure none of us want Aqours to break up because of this." That also got some nodding. Both Chika and You called out a 'Yeah!' in response. "Isn't there something we can do to fix it?"

"Oh! Like another team bonding exercise at the rich person's house?" Chika asked hopefully. Everybody turned to Mari, but Dia spoke before the blonde could say anything.

"No. That method isn't going to work again. This is going to require some more extreme measures." Dia's expression was so serious that nobody argued with her, instead falling silent as she placed down her pointer stick and picked up a whiteboard marker. She drew one circle, then an arrow pointing towards it. "Now, I took the liberty of looking up team building exercises on the internet, and I think I've found one guaranteed method that will bring us all back together again." As she had been speaking, she had drawn eight other circles behind the arrow, all in a row. Then she underlined the entire row, turning to face her friends. "We need to run a train on Riko."

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Riko shouted out, her entire face going red as she stared wide-eyed and jaw-dropped at Dia. The rest of the room broke out in animated conversation as well, the others struggling to have their voices heard above the din.

"I agree!" Chika shouted, her hungry expression making Riko pale at the sight.

"Seconded!" You chimed in. Paling further, Riko desperately looked around the room for a friendly face, but she didn't like the looks the others were giving her.

"Well, if it's the only way..." Kanan frowned, but nodded up at Dia.

"Why is this the only way?!" Riko jumped out of her seat, sweating nervously. "Wh-Where did you even read that?!"

"Online." It was then that a lone dissenting voice broke out through the crowd. A voice owned by one Zuramaru.

"I-I don't like this idea." Hanamaru whimpered, and Riko sighed in relief. She was so happy that someone wasn't automatically on board with this crazy idea, that she could've run over and kissed Hanamaru. "I don't want to run Riko over with a train!" Oh. Never mind. "There has to be some other way!"

"Zuramaru..." Yoshiko sighed and rolled her eyes. "That isn't what 'running a train' means."

"It's not?" Mari leaned over and whispered something in her ear. "Oh... Oh!" Her eyes widened and she began to blush as well. "... Nice, zura."

"W-Wait!" Riko cried out as she saw both Chika and You standing up and approaching her. "Sh-Shouldn't we take a vote on this?"

"Very well. All in favor?" Eight hands were raised. Even the normally shy and pure Ruby had her hand raised, though it was sort of half-raised. "And all opposed?" Riko raised her hand up high. "Then it's settled. Time to rebuild Aqours' unity! Chika, You: if you would please?" The two second-years grinned at each other, then went towards their reluctant redhead.

Riko was frozen in place, eyes wide and whimpering as Chika and You set upon her. Their hands were on her shoulders and hips as they began to kiss her in front of everybody. Chika was the first to capture Riko's lips, while You made do with her neck and ears. Riko whined against Chika's lips, but she felt powerless to resist her friend. Her lips tasted like mikan... A sigh escaped her, and then she found herself kissing back. Chika was so insistent with her kissing that it broke down Riko's walls, and she couldn't stop herself from moving her lips in response.

While she was being distracted, You took the opportunity to relieve her of her skirt. She kept nipping at Riko's neck, only moving away when Chika did. Chika pulled away with a smile, staring into Riko's glazed-over eyes. There was definitely something there, something more intimate... which was completely swept away when Riko realized her thighs felt cooler than before. She looked down and let out a strangled cry, her face flushing red all over again as she shot her hands down to try and cover herself up.

"Ooh, lace, nice!" Mari gave Riko an 'ok!' symbol, which didn't really make her feel any better. Chika and You exchanged a look, grinning and giving each other a thumbs up. Then Dia came over, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. They each looked at Dia, then nodded and split apart to let her pass. Her presence made Riko forget about covering herself, and she started to back up as Dia approached her. Eventually though, there was no place to run, as her back was literally against the wall. There was a slight smirk on Dia's face, one that was quite a rare sight. Then she shot her arm forward, slamming her palm against the wall, just to the left of Riko's head.

Riko let out a yelp, but to the others it sounded more like a yip. She shrunk down and looked up at Dia, making their minuscule height difference look more pronounced. The smirk on Dia's face was gone, replaced by that normal serious expression, but in that moment, it looked a lot more intimating... more intoxicating. She cupped Riko's chin in her hand and lifted it slightly, leaning down so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Take off your shirt, Riko." Under normal circumstances, Riko hoped that she would've said no. This wasn't a normal circumstance, though. The wall slam, the chin lift... the quiet but dominating tone that Dia always had, but especially in that moment. It was making her panties distressingly wet. She probably would've done anything that she was asked to. So she reached down and un-knotted her tie, dropping it so that she could remove her shirt. Dia moved back with a smile as she watched Riko grab the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head. "Ruby, I hope you're taking notes on this."

"Y-Yes!" Ruby squeaked and dived for her backpack, hastily yanking out a pen and her notebook so that she could start taking notes. The others had all been watching in silent fascination, mentally applauding Dia's powers of kabedon. Not all of them were content to just sit back and watch, though. Mari stood up and sauntered over, bumping Dia with her hip and boldly grabbing Riko's right asscheek.

"Alright, I guess it's time for me to lead this train, huh?" That got her a skeptical look from Dia. "I should be the one to go first, Dia. I'm the biggest, after all."

"Whatever," Dia scoffed, bumping Mari right back. "I'm the oldest."

"We all know, grandma. That's why you should go last. Don't want you breaking a hip or anything." Dia glared at her, and it looked like the two of them were going to continue arguing, but Chika jumped in and slung her arms around the bickering third years.

"Excuse me, but I should go first! After all, I found her. Finders keepers, losers weepers!"

"Butt out, Chika!" Both of them bumped Chika backwards, grabbing their skirts and yanking them down. They weren't even thinking about the rest of the group, who were now all gawking at them. It was time to rumble. "Alright, dick measuring contest in three, two, one..." They both hooked their fingers into their shorts, eyes narrowed and boring into each other. "Go!" They both pulled their shorts down, letting their dicks pop out into the open.

"Oh jeez..." Kanan groaned, while both Hanamaru and Ruby blushed and averted their eyes. Meanwhile, Dia and Mari looked down, then moved to stand side by side, trying to compare how big they were. All the while Riko was staring directly at their crotches, gulping in awe at the wondrous sight before her.

"Aha! I'm bigger!" Mari cheered in triumph, but soon she let out a cry of pain when Dia grabbed her cock and gave it a hard squeeze. "Ow! Diaaa!"

"There's no way you're bigger than me!" Dia complained, forcing them to measure again. "You must be cheating! Some kind of enhancement pill... Who was running the drug tests?!"

"Aww c'mon Dia, don't be a child." Kanan sighed and stood up, becoming the next girl to go over to the arguing third years. "There's no need to argue about who's bigger than who-"

"It's me, though," Mari muttered, getting herself another glare from Dia.

"We're supposed to be bringing unity back to this group. Isn't that what you said, Dia?" Dia blushed and looked away, ashamed at how she'd let a dick measuring contest get in the way of their mission. "You too, Mari. We're supposed to be friends here, right? All for one, AKA Riko, and one for all, AKA Riko?"

"Yeah, you're right..." Mari sighed, then smiled and stuck her hand out towards Dia. "Truce?"

"Truce." Dia smiled back and shook her hand. "But how do we determine who goes first?"

"There's no need for that." Kanan's own smile was so serene, anyone would believe that she had an idea that would solve all their problems. "After all, Riko has three holes." Both Dia and Mari's eyes lit up, and they all turned to Riko, who jolted at having people looking at her again. She had been so focused on the two big, throbbing cocks in front of her that she'd forgotten where she was, or the dire situation that had unfolded before her.

"Uh oh..." Riko whimpered out softly, then yelped when Kanan came over and picked her up, hoisting her over her shoulder and carrying her back towards the center of the room. Mari followed behind her, while Dia went over to the desk and ducked behind it. When she reappeared, she had a big blanket in her arms, which she carried over to the center and laid it out. With that down, Kanan gently placed Riko down on her back, smiling softly and going down onto her knees to kiss Riko.

"Don't worry, Riko. I'm sure Dia's planned everything out for your comfort." She kissed Riko again, murmuring contently when Riko kissed her back. Her hands went down and started to pull Riko's panties down. Riko lifted her hips up to make the job easier, melting against Kanan's sensual lips. "I promise that I'll be gentle with you."

"I won't." Mari laughed and dropped down to her knees as well, giving Riko a much deeper, rougher kiss. She grabbed Riko's bra and tore it off, breaking the clasp and leaving Riko completely naked in front of all her friends. There would've been more embarrassment on her part if she hadn't been enthralled by the dichotomy of Kanan and Mari's kisses. "Ooh!" Mari grinned when she put her fingers against Riko's slit, feeling how wet she was. "Our dear Riko is already soaked!"

"Naturally." Dia had gone back to the desk, returning with a pillow under her arm, a box of condoms in one hand, and a tube of lube in the other. "No one can resist my utterly alluring beauty."

"As always, we are blessed with the presence of the queen of modesty." Mari smirked, looking over at Kanan. "Well Kanan, you're our third. You gonna get undressed or what?"

"Oh right." Kanan stood back up and pulled off her skirt and shorts, giving Riko a third cock to stare at. She lifted up her head to allow Dia to put a pillow under it, then began to glance between the third years, feeling her body heating up as she gawked at the weaponry they were packing. Mari was definitely the biggest - she could tell that from a glance - but Kanan looked to be the thickest. Dia was the middle ground, a nice mixture of size and girth. She really wished that she wasn't thinking about those three plowing her like an untended farm, but that was exactly what she was thinking of. Where had her resistance gone? ... And why was she comparing herself to a farm?

"Alright Riko, please roll over." Riko looked up at Mari, but did what she was told, too into the moment to hesitate. Mari laid herself down where Riko had been, smiling when she placed her head on the pillow. "Ooh, comfy... Alright Riko, get back on top of me." Riko looked over to the rest of the group, who were all staring at them with a variety of expressions on their faces. It made her blush, but she slowly nodded all the same and started to crawl back on top of Mari. Before she could, she was stopped by Kanan.

"Ah, not like that Riko." Riko looked at her in confusion. "You need to lay on your back again, like before." It took another moment for that to register in Riko's mind, but once it did, she instantly paled.

"Wh-What? Th-There's no way that monster's going to fit in my ass!" Riko desperately pointed at Mari's cock, shuddering at the thought of it tearing her poor butt apart. "Y-You're crazy!"

"Ooh, Riko swore..." Chika whispered to You.

"Don't worry about it, Riko." Dia came over after putting a condom on, the tube of lube in her hand. "Mari, don't be so impatient. Here, put this on." She tossed the tube to Mari, who caught it and looked at the label.

"Aww Dia, wouldn't it be more fun if you put it on for me?" She shot Dia a toothy grin, one that Dia did not give back.

"If you don't quit wasting time, I'm going to end up fucking _your_ ass next. And I won't bother with the lube."

"Meany!" Mari stuck out her tongue, then turned to Riko. "Riko darling, would you be a dear and put this on for me? Make sure to rub it on well." She winked and handed over the tube, with Riko taking it and blushing all over again. Riko examined the tube like she didn't know what to do with it, but finally she popped open the top and squirted some out onto her palm. It felt oddly warm.

She wrapped her hand around Mari's cock, slowly stroking up and down as she began to cover it in lube. Mari moaned appreciatively while she did her work, her eyes trained on Mari's cock as she subtly licked her lips. A dollop of pre-cum formed on Mari's tip as Riko started to lube that part up, and she had to resist the urge to duck down and lick it up. She surely didn't want to taste the lube as well.

With Mari's cock all lubed up, Riko hesitated just a moment longer before she laid down on her back, on top of Mari. She let Mari grab her and lift her a bit, whimpering when she felt her tip pressing against her tight hole. Trying her best to relax, she regulated her breathing to try and avoid letting her heart go into overdrive too early. It would be worse if she was tense and anxious.

"Ready for me, Riko?" Mari's voice was huskier than usual, and it sent shivers down Riko's spine. She nodded quickly, then let out a cry of pain when Mari entered her. Mari didn't waste time getting inside of Riko's sweet ass, pushing her tip inside, then thrusting up and spreading Riko wide. Above them, Dia and Kanan were examining them, watching as Mari began the initial fucking of Riko.

"This position isn't going to work." Dia frowned, going down onto her knees and placing a hand on Riko's thigh. "We'll end up impaling her like this." Riko really didn't like hearing that. "Sit up, Mari. I've got a better idea." Mari let out a whine at having to stop, but she complied, grabbing onto Riko's hip with one hand and pushing herself up with the other. Riko shouted and writhed on top of Mari as those actions drove her deeper inside. "Okay, this should do."

"I thought you had this planned, Dia."

"Well, excuse me for not having an exact model of you inside her ass." Dia snarled and smacked Riko's breasts.

"O-Ow! What'd you slap me for?!"

"You're closer." Dia grabbed Riko's legs and spread them wide, then did the same for Mari's. She scootched her way in and grabbed onto her cock, pressing her tip against Riko's slit. Riko looked down, biting her lip as her focus was split between the big cock in front of her, and the big cock already inside of her. She'd of course played with herself before, but she'd never had anything bigger than her fingers inside her, and definitely nothing in her ass. The feeling was intense...

Dia placed her hands on Riko's hips, looking her right in the eyes as she thrusted inside her wet pussy. Riko shut an eye and stared at Dia through the other, panting and whimpering as she got progressively deeper. The actions pushed Dia forward, which caused Mari to lean back on her hands, smiling as Dia's thrusting made Riko sink deeper onto her throbbing dick.

"Oof, she's really tight..." Mari moaned out, reaching around to start groping Riko's breasts with one hand.

"No kidding..." Dia panted, slowing down once she got as much of her shaft as she could inside of Riko. Then she leaned in and started to kiss Riko, pulling the redhead from her lust-adled daze and forcing her to pay attention to the girl in front of her. Her kiss was rough like Mari's, but it wasn't as sloppy. It was controlled, with no room for rebellion. Not that Riko planned on doing so. She didn't have a rebellious bone in her body.

Instead, she submitted to Dia's kiss without complaint, parting her lips to allow Dia's tongue passage. It invaded her mouth and easily dominated her own tongue. At the same time, Dia began to thrust in and out of her, each movement exact and powerful. It caused Riko to start moaning loudly, though her sounds were muffled against Dia's lips. Those thrusts were powerful enough that Mari had to let go of Riko's breasts and put both hands flat against the ground so that they all didn't tumble over. She couldn't help but admire the way Dia fucked, though. It was like poetry in motion. It also made her want to get back to being an active participant in their group session, so she gritted her teeth and resumed thrusting into Riko's ass. Her own powerful thrusts pushed Riko up, only to have her be pushed back down by Dia. She was completely locked up in a meat-filled Riko sandwich.

On the sidelines, Kanan had been stroking herself and watching Dia and Mari 'help' Riko adjust to them. Considering how Riko looked like she was lost in her own lust-filled world, she figured it was time for her to come in. Besides, she didn't like standing there with her dick out doing nothing. It felt awkward. So she wandered over and poked Riko's cheek with her tip. That broke her and Dia's kiss, with Riko looking directly at Kanan's cock in a daze. She then looked up and Kanan, her moans no longer restrained as she was pounded in between Dia and Mari. It was tough to focus on anything with what she was going through, but she was at least able to look back down at Kanan's cock, wrap a hand around and it, and take it into her mouth.

Kanan couldn't help but let out a moan, surprised by how warm Riko's mouth was. It felt so good that she almost forgot her promise to be gentle. She already had a hand going behind Riko's head and placed firmly in her hair. Dia and Mari were already being so rough with her that surely she wouldn't even remember what Kanan had said before. It honestly didn't even look like she remembered her own name. She would feel bad going back on a promise though, so she just bit her lip and let Riko suck her off at her own pace.

Riko was completely lost in a haze of pleasure. She didn't even know where to focus on. When she tried to pay attention to Dia fucking her like a pro, her mind would be pulled back towards Mari spreading her wide from behind. Then there was Kanan, whom Riko was absentmindedly sucking on like a popsicle. As she took Kanan's thick length deeper into her mouth, she felt completely filled. Full to bursting, in fact. Pleasure was building rapidly in her core, and through the haze she knew that she wasn't far from exploding in the craziest orgasm she'd ever had. She put one hand on Dia's shoulder and the other on Kanan's ass, bracing herself as the third years' three cocks moved in and out of her holes in tandem.

Her orgasm was indeed explosive, the most pleasurable and mind-blowing one she had ever experienced. She really hoped that there was no one left in the school, since she started to moan and scream loud enough to wake the dead. Her juices gushed over Dia's condom-covered cock, her pussy tightening up like a vise. At the same time, though she had removed her mouth from Kanan's cock, her hand was still there, and she squeezed down hard on it. Both of them nearly shed a tear from how tight Riko's grips were, but they were the seniors there, so they had to hold back the tears.

When Riko finally came down from such incredible highs, she slumped forward, shutting her eyes as she felt Dia's hands wrap around her back. Mari sat up and hugged both of them, planting light kisses along Riko's jawline. They were still deep inside of her though, which didn't give her much chance to rest. Both of them had stopped thrusting though, at least for the moment, in order to give Riko a chance to breathe. Now that she was able to poke her head out of the haze of lust that had settled over them, she was able to realize that she had been neglecting Kanan in their gangbang.

She looked up at Kanan, who smiled down at her in understanding. Grabbing onto her cock again, Riko took it back into her mouth and resumed sucking on it, still glancing up and keeping eye contact with Kanan. It sent a pleasurable jolt through Kanan's system, and she had to cast her thoughts out to the far reaches of randomness to not drown Riko right then and there. Since she was once again pleasuring Kanan orally, Dia and Mari figured she was ready to continue, so Mari leaned back on her hands again and the two resumed sandwiching Riko. There were no complaints from her end.

On the sidelines, the remaining five watched with mixed reactions. Ruby and Hanamaru were the most attentive, with Ruby having taken copious amounts of notes and Maru biting her thumb as she focused on those three big cocks pumping in and out of Riko effortlessly. She slowly slipped a hand down under her skirt, feeling how wet her panties had gotten. Hopefully she wasn't the only one who had ended up like that, but she didn't want to break the magic spell they had all seemed to fall under by asking.

Yoshiko was the most bored. She had already removed her shorts from under her skirt and was just leaning back in her chair, stroking herself absently while wishing that she was over there getting mad head. Chika and You were in a similar boat, but they weren't bored. Rather, they were anxious to get in there as well. They were tired of waiting. How come the third years got first dibs when they had been Riko's friends first? No more waiting: it was time for action!

They looked at each other, then grabbed onto their shorts and pulled them down, sighing in relief as their stiff cocks popped out. Both of them were hard enough that it hurt, and their cocks had been unfairly locked up in their cloth prisons. Or polyester prisons. Neither of them really cared to look at what their clothing was made of. Kicking their shorts across the room, they both walked over to the fuckfest, their steps making their cocks bounce and lift up their skirts.

"Mind if we butt in?" Chika bounced over and gave Kanan's ass a slap, laughing at her own joke. You went over to the other side, lifting up her skirt and poking the back of Riko's head with her cock. Riko pulled off of Kanan's cock and tried to focus again, her mind once again being scrambled by the two cocks pounding her needy holes. She blinked and gaped in surprise at the sight of two more cocks surrounding her, before another thrust from Dia hit her deep and she was moaning loudly again. What were the chances that all of her friends were packing cocks under their skirts? Then again, what were the chances that every one of her friends were lesbians? Best not to think about the percentages there.

"U-Uh, I don't know if I can- o-ohhh! ... f-fit all three of you in my mouth- oh gods! Ohh!" It was almost impossible to formulate full sentences while she was getting a double dicking, but she did her best.

"What?" Chika looked down at her in confusion, shaking her head. "No, don't do that. I don't want my cock in your mouth with Kanan's. That's super gay."

"Really, Chika?" Kanan gestured towards the naked girl getting double boned by two other half-naked girls, then up to the three half-naked girls surrounding the threeway already in progress. "This already isn't super omega gay?"

"Oh, right... Ehehe, sorry." Chika laughed and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I guess it's okay then, Riko."

"I-I told- f-fuck! Told you... Aaah! Gods! So big! Fff..." She couldn't even speak anymore, frustrating her when she had to respond to Chika. All she wanted to do was fall back into delirious pleasure. So instead of talking, she went into action. She first put her lips back around Kanan's cock, then she reached out to grab both Chika and You's cock, beginning to stroke them at a brisk pace.

Their moans joined the chorus of sounds that were filling the room. Riko did her best to push through the body-wracking pleasure in order to give pleasure to Kanan, Chika, and You. Moans and heavy breathing surrounded Riko, blurring in with her own screams. She squeezed down unintentionally on Chika and You, not even registering their gasps of discomfort over all the other noise.

Chika was the one who came first. She'd already been bubbling with excitement since she'd gotten to kiss Riko, and sometimes she was a bit premature when it came to these things. Her cock started to throb violently in Riko's hand, and then she was moaning and tilting her head back as she started to cum. White, sticky ropes of spunk spurted out of her tip and onto Riko, getting all over her face. A bit of it got into her hair as well. She recoiled from Kanan's cock, but it was more out of surprise then anything else. When she saw that it was Chika, she smiled softly and leaned over to lick Chika's tip. That got one last moan out of her as she started to come down.

"Wow Chika, that's some premature ripening you got goin' on, eh?" You giggled as Chika pouted at her, embarrassed that she had been the first one to cum.

"Sh-Shut up, You! Riko's hand feels good, that's all. It doesn't mean anything!" She was still embarrassed about it though, which Kanan could tell. She gave Chika a clap on the shoulder and a kiss on the forehead, while Riko gave her an apologetic smile before going back to blowing Kanan. Still dejected, she slipped away and sat down next to Yoshiko with a frown and a limp dick.

"Cheer up, Chika. So you came first. Whatever. You've got something none of them have: a balcony adjacent to Riko's house. Just jump over there and fuck her against the window or whatever."

"Aww Yoshiko... That's really sweet!" Chika smiled and hugged Yoshiko tightly. "You'd usually say something like, 'I guess you have no choice but to fall into Hell with me, little demon!' Or something like that."

"I-I do not sound like that!" Yoshiko protested, turning her head away from Chika. "Yohane's voice is deeper, the timbre rocking within your very soul. Your black, empty soul." While Yoshiko argued about how demons sounded, the action was still continuing over in the center of the room. Enough time had passed to where the sun was already setting. They'd been fucking for quite awhile at that point.

Dia could feel her pleasure building up to unsustainable levels as she slammed her cock in and out of Riko's cunt, over and over again. She gritted her teeth and tried to hold on, but Riko's pussy was just too tight. It felt way too good, and it was going to pull her over the edge. Just before she came, she hurriedly pulled herself out, the lack of friction giving her temporary control of herself. It would only be temporary though, so she pulled off her condon and tossed it aside, grabbing her dick and starting to stroke herself furiously. With a low moan, she was soon cumming all over Riko's stomach, aiming up so that she got some on Riko's breasts as well.

"Ooh, look's like Dia's out next!" Mari twittered, a sort of half-chuckle, half-grunt as she kept plowing Riko's ass. "Better luck next time, _school president_!" Dia panted heavily, growling and glaring daggers at Mari. Above them, Kanan sighed as her blowjob was again halted by yet another Riko orgasm. So much for group unity.

"That's it! After you cum, I'm fucking your ass, and I'm coming in raw. Be prepared, _school chairwoman_." Grumbling, Dia moved away from the orgy and stood next to the front-most desk, arms crossed as she watched the scene continue to play out. With Dia now no longer there, Mari had freer reign with Riko, and she used that opportunity to sit herself up completely and start bouncing Riko wildly up and down on her lap.

"Ma! Ri!" Riko screamed out as Mari fucked her ass with renewed vigor, the new position getting her even deeper than should've been possible. At least according to Riko's mind. Her mind also knew that she was going to be the sorest she'd ever been the next day, but damn if this wasn't the most incredible experience she'd ever had in her life.

She latched back onto Kanan's cock and started to suck with as much energy as she could muster, still stroking You while Mari pounded her ass. While only Chika and Dia had cum so far, she had personally already cum four or five times. She'd lost count and was doing her best to guess. It was definitely more than she'd ever done in a single day, let alone a single 'session'.

The next two came in quick succession. First it was You, who moaned out Riko's name as she sprayed her cum onto Riko's cheek and hair. The sticky spunk dripped down onto her back, slipping between Mari and Riko's union. Riko barely had time to react to that before Kanan followed suit, blowing a huge load into her mouth. Her eyes widened as her mouth was quickly filled. She kept swallowing, but more would keep spurting out, and soon it was dribbling out of her mouth and down her chin. By the time Kanan - and You - had finally stopped, it had started to drip onto her chest.

That just left Mari. She knew that she was close, but she took a moment to silently congratulate herself on being the last girl standing. Someone ought to make her a trophy. That could wait, though. Pleasure was bubbling up inside of her, and she wanted nothing more than to explode in a blinding white flash of absolute pleasure. She would be the one who left her signature on the painting that was Riko Sakurauchi with a sticky flourish.

It wasn't going to take her long. Wrapping her arms around Riko's heated, sticky body, she bounced her up and down a few more times to really let the friction of Riko's tight ass take her to Pleasureville, Japan. Then she let out a loud, happy howl as she started to cum. She burst inside of Riko's ass, almost immediately filling it up. This triggered yet another orgasm from Riko, who tilted her head back and screamed hoarsely. Her entire body shook on top of Mari, though it was a weak shaking. There just wasn't much energy left in her body.

Changing her grip to Riko's hips, Mari lifted her up and off of her cock, pulling her slightly forward. Immediately, Riko felt something hot and sticky being shot onto her back, but at that point all she could do was moan weakly as another part of her body was creamed on. Her tongue hung out and she panted heavily, the taste of Kanan's cum still in her mouth.

Mari was panting too, a goofy, satisfied grin plastered on her face. She sat Riko down on her sore butt, getting a hiss of pain out of her, then flopped down on her back. "Ahh, _satisfaction_!" Riko fell the other way, onto her stomach, panting heavily as her heart beat like she had finished running a marathon. Almost her entire body was covered in cum, and she looked like a complete and utter mess. A very satisfied mess, though. She had never felt so thoroughly pleasured in her entire life.

While the two of them laid there, Dia walked over and stood above Mari, frowning. "Alright Mari, get up." When Mari didn't move, Dia bent down and grabbed her arm, trying to yank her up. "Come... on! Get up, dammit!"

"Alright, alright! I'm getting up!" Mari wrenched her arm out of Dia's grasp and slowly pushed herself up onto her feet. "Jeez, don't rip my arm off, grandma." Dia rolled her eyes and took Mari's arm again, pulling her past Riko and over towards a desk in the front row. "Where are we going?"

"I told you before: your ass is mine now." Letting out a dominant growl, Dia pushed on Mari's back, forcing her to bend over the desk. She pushed herself against Mari's ass, allowing her to feel that Dia had been growing hard again. "Raw and uncensored." Mari whimpered softly, a surprising sound of submission considering how wild and in charge she usually was.

"C-Come on, Dia. Let's not be too hasty. I was just kidding. _Is joke_ , remember?" She was beginning to sweat, and it wasn't because of her previous exertions. Dia had been patient enough to wait until Mari had tired herself out, meaning that she couldn't try to get on top of the situation.

"I've got a joke for you: fuck you."

"That's not a very funny joke- A-AH! DIA!" Mari screamed as Dia thrust into her ass, dispensing with the pleasantries - or the lube. Dia grunted behind her, pushing herself in deeper as she brought her hand down hard on Mari's ass. Once on the right cheek, then on the left. "D-Dia!"

"You've been a very bad girl, Mari." Another swat on her ass made Mari cry out again. "I told you what would happen if you disrespected me again, but you never listen. This has been a long time coming." She growled and gave Mari yet another series of hard swats on the ass.

"But we just had sex yesterday!"

"Irrelevant." While Dia thrusted again into Mari's ass to shut her up, the neglected first years finally had their time to shine. All the others had finished depositing their loads in or on Riko, so now it was their turn.

"Finally!" Yoshiko jumped up and sauntered over to Riko, waving over Hanamaru and Ruby. "Come on, you two. There's finally room on the Riko Express."

"I-I dunno, Yoshiko. She looks really tired, zura." That was an understatement. Both Hanamaru and Ruby walked over to Riko, Ruby clutching her notes to her chest. Riko hadn't moved from her spot on the floor, still panting out with her eyes closed. Even with everyone else having moved to the background to recuperate, she was still lost in the afterglow of many, many orgasms.

"Nah, she's fine. Ain't that right, Riko?"

"Ahh br... sszkrv..."

"See? She's ready for another round." Yoshiko bent down to try and pick up Riko, but she wasn't in any state of mind to help out, and so her dead weight nearly dragged Yoshiko down to the floor. "Augh! Zuramaru, help me out here!"

"O-Okay!" Hanamaru came over and grabbed Riko's arms, trying to heft her up. On the other side, Yoshiko took hold of her legs and tried to get her into a standing position. Riko wasn't much help at all, so it was just them trying to get her back onto her feet. It was more of an effort than Yoshiko cared to admit, but they finally did it. Immediately Riko swayed on her unsteady feet, and Yoshiko had to catch her before she fell over and rendered all their work moot.

"Alright Riko, come on. Let's get you to the front desk." Yoshiko grunted as she helped Riko over to the front desk, bending her over it and letting her rest her head and torso on it. Hanamaru and Ruby surrounded them both, looking worried about the state of their upperclassman. Yoshiko frowned, knowing that what Hanamaru had said earlier had a point. "Ahh, maybe we _do_ need to give her a break..."

"Yocchan?" Riko finally spoke, putting her palms flat on the desk and lifting her head up to look at them. "Hanamaru, Ruby... It's okay." She smiled at them, a soft, apologetic smile. "I know you three... have been waiting all this time. So go ahead." She gently wiggled her butt in Yoshiko's direction, the cum having started to dry on her skin. "It's for... team unity, right?" Yoshiko looked to her right, seeing Dia angrily pounding Mari's ass into the seventh circle of Hell.

"Yup, team unity." Yoshiko looked over at her two friends, both of whom were still completely clothed. "Well, at least take off your panties, you two. How do you plan on getting pleasured when you have all that clothing in the way?"

Well Hanamaru and Ruby, they looked at each other, and they each said, "O-Okay." Both of them were blushing as they reached beneath their skirts and slid their panties to the floor. Though their skirts were still covering themselves, Yoshiko had a vivid imagination, and thinking about what was hiding beneath those skirts got her overly excited. It took all she had to not just thrust herself balls-deep inside of Riko.

"Alright, why don't you get up on the desk, Zuramaru? Riko can eat you out while I fuck her from behind." Hanamaru nodded and clambered onto the desk, her skirt riding up a bit and giving Yoshiko a quick but sweet view of Hanamaru's thick, creamy thighs. Those were some hellacious thighs. Riko was going to be lucky muff-diving into those. "Alright, and Ruby, she can probably finger you while we go at her."

"I-I don't know if I'm ready..." Ruby whimpered, looking between Hanamaru, Riko, and Yoshiko. She was sure that she wasn't the only one of the group that hadn't had any sexual experience, but this was really diving head-first into the deep end. It felt like such a daunting task, even if all she had to do was stand there and let Riko's fingers enter her. "I-I need my notes..." She hoisted her notes in front of her face and tried to speed-read them, but she was stopped by Hanamaru, who gently pushed her arms down.

"It's okay, Ruby. You don't have to do anything you're not ready for, zura." Her smile calmed Ruby down, and she even found herself smiling back. "Why don't you sit on the desk with me? If you want, we can do some kissing and work you into it. We can take as long as you want, zura." Ruby didn't even hesitate to agree, climbing onto the desk and sitting next to Hanamaru with a smile. Kissing didn't have much pressure attached to it, especially when it was with her best friend. She could at least do that.

"Well, if you two are done killing my boner, I wanna get this show on the road." Yoshiko slapped her hands onto Riko's hips, digging her nails into the pliant flesh and pushing her tip against the awaiting slit. She teased Riko a little, rubbing her tip up and down until she got a nice, rich moan. Then she thrusted forward, huffing with pleasure at how nice and tight Riko's pussy felt around her cock. "Holy hell, this is the greatest feeling ever..."

Her initial thrust forced Riko forward, and she was pushed right between Hanamaru's thighs, where her pretty pink pussy was waiting. Without needing any commands, Riko stuck out her tongue and licked up and down Hanamaru's slit, being rewarded with a low, deep-throated moan and a couple 'zuras'. Yoshiko's thrusts were hard and impatient, but there was obviously less to focus on than before, so Riko had an easier time servicing Hanamaru with her mouth while her pussy took another pounding.

"Y-Yoshiko, shouldn't you be wearing a condom?" Ruby picked up her notes and looked at them again. Yup, there was a note that said, "Big sis puts on condom. Always remember to wear protection!' She hadn't seen Yoshiko put one on, though.

"Don't care," Yoshiko growled, too deep into the pleasure - and Riko - to stop now. She just kept thrusting, leaning forward and pressing herself hard against Riko's body. "I'll pull out." She had her own mental notes, and that had to be an option. 'Plan B' or something.

Ruby whined softly, worried that Yoshiko wasn't taking the proper precautions. She looked to Hanamaru for backup, but her eyes were closed and she was moaning as Riko slipped her tongue inside her pussy. Now she was curious. She looked intently at Hanamaru, seeing the pleasure visible on her friend's face. Her body was moving up and down a little, like she was trying to push herself up more against Riko's face. It also had the added effect of making her breasts bounce slightly. Ruby found herself almost hypnotized by the slight but noticeable movement. She had thought to herself that Hanamaru had rather large breasts, but it had only been a passing thought. It was much more front and center now, and she wondered what it would be like to touch them.

"U-Uh, Hanamaru? C-Can I touch you...?" She pointed shyly at Hanamaru's chest. Pulling herself back from her pleasure, Hanamaru looked down and nodded with a smile, pulling off her shirt to give Ruby better access. Her heaving zuras were just encased in a bra, but Ruby moved in to touch them all the same. She initially placed a hand on her left breast, rubbing it and giving it a gentle squeeze. When it drew a moan from Hanamaru, she went over to the right one and did it to that one too. Same result.

Maybe it was because Riko was eating her out, but maybe her squeezes, however gentle, had an effect on her. Then Ruby looked up at Hanamaru's lips, partially open. Now she wondered what it'd be like to kiss her. She'd never kissed anyone before. Not on the lips, anyway. It'd be nice if Hanamaru was her first. She leaned up and put her face next to Hanamaru's, softly kissing her on the lips.

Hanamaru seemed surprised at first, but then she smiled and began to kiss Ruby back, wrapping an arm around her back and holding her close. Ruby put both her hands on Hanamaru's chest and kept touching and squeezing it, enjoying the feeling of how big they were. She still wasn't ready for Riko's attention, not yet, but she was slowly becoming more comfortable with the whole situation.

While those two were getting comfortable with each other, Yoshiko was slamming her cock in and out of Riko at a furious pace. She'd been sitting in the back pent up for too long, and it felt so good to finally let loose. Those demonic fleshlights she secretly purchased from semi-reputable websites had nothing on the real thing, and she wasn't going to let this opportunity go without exerting every ounce of energy she had on Riko. For team unity and all.

Riko's moans were muffled between Hanamaru's thighs, but they were still audible, only occasionally drowned out by Mari's screaming behind them. She was using her tired tongue to the best of her abilities, moving it around in order to press it down on Hanamaru's clit. The loud squeak that came from above her let her know that she was in the right place, and she attacked it.

The fact that she wasn't wearing a condom had almost completely escaped Yoshiko's mind. She only remembered it when she felt herself nearing her orgasm. Thrusting in and out of Riko felt so good that she didn't want to stop, but being able to feel every moment sent that forgotten fact back to her brain. "Ah fuck..." She grumbled, almost deciding to say 'fuck it' and just unload deep inside of Riko's waiting pussy. Luckily, there was a little thought in the back of her brain that started to screaming at her: "Do you _want_ to take care of a demon spawn?!"

"... Fuck, no..." Having successfully reasoned with herself, Yoshiko pulled out just in time. Being exposed to the air again didn't calm her raging cock, and she had barely pulled out before she blew her load all over Riko's shaking ass, giving it a nice white coating. She reached down and grabbed her cock, aiming it up a bit so she shot the rest of the load onto her back, mixing it with Mari's. "Hell's bells, that was fucking awesome!"

"A-Ah! Zura!" Hanamaru was writhing on the desk, her arm still around Ruby while her other hand was on the back of Riko's head. Riko was still going to town on her pussy, but pleasure had been further added when Ruby pulled down her bra and started to suck on her nipples. There had been extra attention paid to her clit, which Riko was in the process of sucking and nibbling on. She wouldn't last much longer in this state.

Even though she was drifting between tired and exhausted, Yoshiko still wanted to have a few more minutes of domination. She gave Riko's ass a firm smack, careful to avoid hitting her own cum. "Ahh, Lily's such a dirty girl. She loves when everyone goes to town on her." Moving over towards the desk, she bent down to look between Hanamaru's thighs. Riko was definitely blushing, but she didn't stop her tongue's movements. "Mhm, a real beta slut."

"Riko, Ruby, I... I..." Hanamaru squealed loudly, pushing her hips forward as she squirted her juices all over Riko's face. Riko took every drop, continuing to pleasure Hanamaru until she slumped against Ruby, drained and satisfied. She pulled back, able to stand on her tired feet again. Licking up what she could of Hanamaru's juices, she sighed blissfully, strangely okay with the rough, dirty things that Yoshiko had called her. It gave her a pleasurable warmth.

"So, Ruby..." Ruby was the one to squeak now, moving her face away from Hanamaru's breasts to look at Yoshiko. "Looks like you're the final cowgirl on this Riko rodeo."

"Please stop that, zura."

"I..." The nervousness cropped back up, but after getting to kiss Hanamaru and play with those beautiful breasts, she felt a bit more confident. Maybe not confident enough to have Riko do things to her, but enough that she wanted to try doing things to Riko. After all, complete team togetherness was what Dia had wanted from the beginning, and she wouldn't be the one who failed her big sister. Plus, what kind of Kurosawa would she be if she wasn't able to dom someone? "I-I'll do my Rubesty!"

"That's the spirit!" Yoshiko went over towards Riko and motioned for her to lay down, which Riko did gratefully. Even though she had gained a bit of energy back, it felt good to be off her feet again. At least she got to lay on the pillow this time. Both Hanamaru and Ruby hopped off the table and went to join Yoshiko. At the same time, Dia had finished demolishing Mari's ass, and the two of them came back over: one on more unsteady feet than the other. The others soon followed.

"So, you two good?" Kanan looked at Dia and Mari, noticing the satisfied smirk on Dia's face and the 'thoroughly fucked' look on Mari's. "Back to the whole unity thing and all?"

"Absolutely." "Yup!" Mari shot them her 'ok!' symbol, and everything was alright with the world again. Now it was time for the final segment. Dia moved away from Mari and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Alright, Ruby. You remember the notes you took?"

"Y-Yes sis!" Ruby nodded, dropping down to her knees and crawling on top of Riko. She had never imagined herself being in a dominant situation, and she hoped that she wouldn't let the Kurosawa family down. "S-So, I just..." She kissed Riko, relieved when the redhead kissed her back. Her tongue dipped out of her mouth and pushed against Riko's lips. She instantly parted them, and Ruby let herself in.

Dia got down on the other side of Riko to help Ruby learn how to be a proper dom. "Now while you're kissing her, put one hand on her breasts and pinch her nipples. Make sure to twist them a bit as well." While Ruby thought that was a bit violent, she did what her sister told her, and was surprised to get a loud moan out of Riko. Well, maybe it shouldn't have been surprising, considering what she'd seen Riko go through. "Okay, now move your hand down between her legs and put two fingers inside of her."

Again, Ruby followed Dia's instructions, slipping her hand between Riko's legs and put two fingers inside her. "Good. Now start thrusting them, like this." Dia put her hand up, showing two fingers, and thrusted them forward, back and forth. Ruby followed suit, and Riko kept moaning. Then again, she had been a moaning mess for quite awhile now. "You're doing wonderful, Ruby." She beamed at the praise.

"Ooh, you should pull on her hair too!" Mari chimed in, sitting down next to Dia. At some point, Dia must've rid her of her top. "Give it a good yank!" Ruby nodded slowly, figuring she should use the hand that wasn't fingering Riko to do it. She grabbed a fistful of Riko's hair and gave it a gentle tug. "Nooo, that's too meek! Yank it hard!" So she did, and Riko yelled out, causing Ruby to squeak and let go. "No no, that's good! That means she likes it!"

"The wild Riko is an easy beast to read." Chika nodded sagely, looking down at the sex tutorial session. "You should spank her too!"

"Chika, how is she supposed to spank her when she's lying on her back?"

"Lift her up or something?"

"Forget that." Yoshiko folded her arms and smirked. "Call her a slut."

"I-Isn't that mean, though?" Ruby didn't like the idea of calling someone names. Riko wasn't a slut! Wait...

"It's fine, Ruby," Riko panted out, eyes half-lidded as she looked up at Ruby. "Call me whatever you want."

"U-Uh, okay... y-you slut." She gasped and covered her mouth, feeling like she just swore in front of everyone. Looking over at Dia, she figured that she would be scolded, but instead Dia just nodded her head in approval.

"Aww, that was the most adorable name-calling I've ever heard!" Mari giggled and reached over to pet Ruby on the head. "Such a pretty bomber head."

"Alright Ruby, now remember to keep pumping your fingers in and out. Increase the intensity of your movements, and make sure to start rubbing the clit. That will heighten the pleasure." With every instruction Dia gave, Ruby followed as best she could, and Riko just laid back and enjoyed every moment. She was writhing and moaning beneath Ruby, far from caring that everyone was just staring at her being fucked by the most timid member of the group.

Closing her eyes, Riko moaned louder when Ruby touched her clit, rubbing against it at a quicker pace. She could no longer see Ruby's still-shy expression, or the rest of the group watching her intently. All she did was feel the pleasure of yet another orgasm building up. Her cry was husky when she came, her voice sore from repeated use. With a final, weak buck of her hips, she stilled on the blanket. She was thoroughly exhausted, and already feeling the soreness creeping into her muscles - and some other places as well. It was so worth it, though.

"You did good, Ruby." Dia smiled and again patted Ruby on the head, which got her to smile widely. The best thing in the world to her was getting head pats from Dia, though now Hanamaru's breasts were a close second. "Alright everybody, you all did a very good job. This is the kind of teamwork all idol groups need to succeed at Love Live. I'm proud of all of you." She left the orgy circle to go and pick up her clothes. "Now let's get everything cleaned up here. Don't leave anything a curious student might find."

Everybody else nodded and got to work, except for Riko, who just laid there panting and whining like a mutt. After she got dressed again, Dia went over and picked up her discarded condom. It would be better to throw it out at home then at the school, and risk it getting traced back to her... somehow. DNA evidence. She threw it in her bag, along with the lube and box of condoms. Now she just had to wait for the blanket and pillow.

Kanan and Mari were the ones who were working on that. They had both helped Riko sit up, and they were in the process of helping her get dressed. Since her bra was now useless, Kanan just picked it up and tossed it to Dia, who put it in the bag as well. Mari couldn't help but to get a quick grab of Riko's breasts, smiling sheepishly when Kanan lightly slapped her shoulder. They helped her onto her feet, moving off of the blanket so that Dia could take that as well. Now the room looked the same as all the others... with the exception of the heavy scent of sex.

"Do you think you can get Riko home, Chika?" Dia reached into her bag and pulled out a can of air freshener, starting to spray down the room.

"Of course!" Chika beamed and took Riko from Kanan and Mari, letting her slump against her shoulder. "Oof! Don't worry, Riko. Yoshiko gave me some good ideas for later." Riko's eyes fluttered open, groaning softly. Even in her post-orgasmic state, she knew that Yoshiko's ideas were probably something to be cautious about.

"Good. Now, let's all head home. Regular practice will resume tomorrow, so no slacking! We'll reconvene in here next week to do this again." That got Riko's attention. Her face paled as she looked over at Dia.

"Wh-What?"

"Well, this just brought us closer together as group today. If we want to stay strong, we'll need to do this again every so often in order to restrengthen our bonds." Dia smirked slightly, her eyes focused on Riko. Mari cheered and high-fived Yoshiko. Riko's entire body seemed to lose its power to stand, and she nearly took both her and Chika to the ground.

"Ohh, my aching butt..."


End file.
